


Me and You, Setting in a Honeymoon

by CounterChloe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterChloe/pseuds/CounterChloe
Summary: Cinta Percy untuk Annabeth sangatlah besar, tidak perlu dikatakan seberapa besarnya.





	Me and You, Setting in a Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Dih Chloe bukannya selesaiin fanfic yg udah ada malah bikin fanfic baru. Gimana sih. Yauda lah nih fanfic Percy Jackson. Semoga kalian suka ya
> 
> Berlatar setelah semua kejadian di Blood of Olympus
> 
> Judul cerita diambil dari lirik lagu Fall Out Boy, "I'm Like a Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off (Me and You)"

* * *

 Annabeth Chase.

Gadis cantik itu tidak bisa dilupakan oleh Percy.

Kadang ia tidak menyangka gadis itu adalah kekasihnya. Wajah cantik nan rupawan, otak cerdas dan bijaksana, membuat Percy jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Sebagai anak perempuan dari Athena, dewi kebijaksanaan Yunani, Annabeth sangatlah cerdas dan bijaksana. Meskipun saking cerdasnya, Percy sampai jengkel mendengarkan kata-kata pintar yang dikeluarkan oleh Annabeth.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil menyusuri pesisiran pantai di dekat Perkemahan Blasteran.

Dulu, pantai ini adalah tempat Percy dan Annabeth melihat kembang api bersama. Sangat romantis. Tetapi saat itu mereka belum berkencan. Mereka baru berkencan ketika berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dari serangan Titan.

Pantai merupakan tempat favorit Percy di Perkemahan Blasteran. Karena dia adalah anak dari Poseidon, dewa laut Yunani, laut dan pantai merupakan tempat dimana dia bisa bersantai.

Sambil berjalan, Percy menatap ke wajah Annabeth yang cantiknya luar biasa. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu dan rambutnya yang pirang membuat jantung Percy berdetak kencang. Gadis tersebut membalas tatapan Percy dengan senyum manis.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Percy?" tanya Annabeth sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Percy memerah. Padahal sudah setahun lebih mereka berkencan. Percy masih saja merasa malu ketika ditatap oleh Annabeth.

"Err, tidak apa-apa," jawab Percy dengan gugup

Annabeth tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kau menatapku tadi. Tidak usah malu. Ayolah, kita kan sudah berkencan selama setahun, bertarung dengan monster bersama, dan menyelamtkan dunia dari kehancuran dua kali," kata Annabeth sambil mencium pipi Percy.

Percy suka hal seperti ini. Annabeth menciumnya entah di pipi atau di bibir membuat Percy teringat kalau Annabeth adalah miliknya. Dia menyukai Annabeth. Bukan. Dia _mencintai_ Annabeth.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di tengah perjalanan untuk beristirahat. Percy menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Annabeth.

"Hey, Annabeth. Kau ini seperti kamus, kau tahu?" Percy tiba-tiba bertanya.

Annabeth menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Karena kau telah memberi arti untuk hidupku."

Kini giliran wajah Annabeth yang memerah. Percy tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Annabeth yang tersipu malu.

"Aww, lihatlah wajahmu. Merah seperti bunga sakura yang telah mekar," ucap Percy. Dia mencubit pipi Annabeth yang memerah itu.

Annabeth berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cubitan Percy. "Itu warna merah muda, Otak Ganggang."

"Terlihat sama di mataku," kata Percy, menarik kembali tangannya karena telah dipukul oleh Annabeth. "Ouch, jangan memukulku seperti itu, dong."

"Makanya berhenti mencubitku."

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Gadis Bijak." Percy lalu mencium Annabeth di bibirnya.

Annabeth tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

Percy membalas senyuman kekasihnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tidak perlu dikatakan lagi seberapa besar Percy mencintai Annabeth atau sebaliknya.

* * *

 


End file.
